Where Dragons Rule
by Luciel-Chan
Summary: Says the legend, that only a half-blood human shall defeat the devil King. This weird breed shall learn the acient Magic of dragons and defeat the Monster, but it shall pass hundreds of years until the chosen one comes to life.
1. Intro to the Dark

_**Hello! It's me: Luciel-Chan! This is one of the stories I have been working on. It's based on the song 'Where Dragons Rule' by Dragon Force.**_

_**Hope you like it and enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Where dragons Rule _**

_The Kingdom of Fiore. Loved by many, feared by some and unknown by few. Fiore was ruled by a pair of warriors, which was a family tradition, these were: Jude and Layla Heartfilia, Kings of this realm, both had a beautiful daughter, name Lucy, Princess Lucy of Heartfilia, future warrior and heir to the throne of Fiore._

_This Kingdom overflowed with joy, especially its most prosperous city: Magnolia. Magnolia was a city like no other. There was no corner in that place where no one had a smile or who simply laughed. This sector was handled by Fairy Tail, the best base of operations of all Fiore, which was currently managed by Makarov Dreyar. Fairy Tail possessed many strong people, but was also not the only successful base, there also was the base of Sabertooth, the second strongest base, located in the capital. There were also other bases in the cities of Fiore as: Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heels and Phantom Lord. All protected the respective cities that formed the Kingdom of Fiore._

_But Fiore was not the only Kingdom in this place. Not far away, was the Kingdom of dragons, better known as Dragion Regnum. Many people think that this place does not exist and that the dragons are just a myth. But those who thought that, were wrong, very wrong and do not know how much. Dragion Regnum was ruled by multiple Kings such as: Metalicana (King of the land), Grandeeney (Queen of heaven), Weisslogia (King of the light), Skiadrum (King of shadows), Raiory (Queen of the rays) and even the strongest, Igneel (King of the fire). However, all of them are due to a single dragon: Acnologia, also known as the King of the dragons or the King of evil._

_Says the legend, that only half-blood human shall defeat the devil King. This weird breed shall learn the acient Magic of dragons and defeat the Monster, but it shall pass hundreds of years until the chosen one comes to life._

* * *

_**This is the Introduction, so Please! Support me in this story.**_

_**Thanks and Bye!**_


	2. The Dragon's Meeting

_**Hi people! I'm alive! Well, sort of... I'm sick. I'm sorry to MH in HC readers, but don't worry, I will Update. Right now I'm more interested in this story, so here os the 1st Chapter! Sorry If it's a Little confusing but, I needed to get some things cleared First.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, last time I checked, I wasn't Mashima. (If I was, Natsu would have kissed Lucy already for the Sake of Mira and me)**_

_**No more chit chat, Read!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1:The Dragon's Meeting_**

June 21 X 767

Not far from the city of Fiore, in some ruins, which used to be the realm of Caelum *; the Kings and Queens of the dragons gathered toguether, including Acnologia.

-For what you have called us, Acnologia? - asked the dragon of metal, Metalicana.

-Yes, we would like to know the reason, Sir- replied the Queen of heaven, Grandeeney.

-You see, I have called them for something very important - began to say the Black Dragon, Acnologia - I have discovered a very powerful magic that might even surpass our race and our power, is a very ancient magic, however, is strong enough to put an end to all these lands.

-Could I know what kind of magic is talking about?-interrupted the King of shadows, Skyadrum.

-I am referring to the lost magic of Dragon Slayer - As the black dragon said this, many of the dragons were surprised, less Igneel, who was next to Acnologia.

-Acnologia, what are you saying? - asked the King of light, Weisslogia - you know that magic is very dangerous and can only be taught to the humans, they would never be on our side.

-Got that resolved, Weisslogia - clarified Acnologia - what we need is a child, not one newborn, but one less than 5 years with the ability to withstand the weight of the magic of the Dragons.

- And where would get a child with these qualities? - asked the Queen of rays, Raiory - there is a very low percent of which we find a child with those characteristics, especially in this world where supposedly the magic does not exist.

-Now we have found one - said Acnologia surprising to many. The dragon looked to his right where the King called the fire dragon-Igneel - He said authoritatively.

-As you order - said is by tilting the head by way of respect. Igneel slightly extended his left wing tip touched the ground and hence came rolling a small bulk covered by some red fabrics, which in spite of being damaged, you could see printed gold letters that said 'Drag' in it while the rest of it was burned; with a small movement of claws, it developed fabric, leaving a bare child of perhaps 1 year with a bit of pink hair and a slightly tanned skin. The child was sleeping deeply, but despite that, it was badly wounded. He had burns everywhere and some scratches, also was covered with dust and its small trousers were torn, dirty, burned and pits.

-I found this child abandoned in a forest close to the small village that I burned the other day-said Igneel serious voice-somehow it could survive my flames and everyone knows that I have the hellish flames that can burn up to the bones.

-How is it possible that this creature could survive? - asked Grandeeney, who saw the boy with curiosity and surprise.

-I discovered that this child is not a any child-said Acnologia - this boy, despite having just 1 year, has developed the Draco Animam *. Even a dragon needs at least 10 years to develop it. This guy, was apparently born with this skill, what makes him unique, and in addition, we cannot miss an opportunity like this.

- But... What we will do if he get to rebel against us? - asked Metalicana - and if it is against us in the future?

-That is easier, Metalicana - Acnología spoke with calm - to be born with Draco Animam, means that it will soon develop the Intus Draco *. At that time, his inner dragon will take decisions, but it is very unlikely that he could control it, but a few years ago, I learned a technique to control that power, all that I have to do is improve it.

- And how will we handle this creature? - ask Weisslogia seeing how the little boy stirred a bit between the fabric.

-Each one will be in charge of something - he ordered Acnologia - Grandeeney, you need to cure it and care for will be in charge to teach everything about health and healing, including everything you know about herbs and other medicinal plants, you can also teach him various healing techniques; Metalicana, you must teach him to use all kinds and variety of weapons, also you must teach him to fight all kinds of struggle in body against body and help him manage hardening his scales and his skin when it comes the time; Skyadrum, you will be in charge of teaching him how to move through the shadows and go unnoticed, in addition, I would like you to teach him one or two technique of shadows; Weisslogia, you should teach him how to adapt to any environment and teach him how to survive anywhere, you have permission to show you a few techniques of light for different environments and also I want, when the time comes, to help him to control his senses and use the Dragon Force; Raiory, Igneel and I we'll teach our magic including all our techniques and also help to control the Dragon Force and your senses; but, Igneel, I want you to deal mainly to raise the boy together with Grandeeney and teach him our principles.

- But why us? - asked Igneel with some discomfort-We are not the only ones here.

-This isn't time to be fighting, Igneel and I know that you have many things to do - you could hear a few laughs from the part of the other Dragons-But, what if the guy turns out rebel as Metalicana or corrupted as Raiory?-thay heard a 'Hey!' From the Dragons mentioned - and I don't want to offend them, just looking for the best for our purposes.

-Okay Igneel, I have no problem with this - said Grandeeney calming the King of fire - do but how will do it in these forms Acnologia?

-I want you all to use this - Acnologia I pass some necklaces and chains - if you put them on, you will have the power to become human and return to be dragons, and I suggest we use it from now.

All put their respective objects and shifted form with a few colored lights according to its elements. Acnologia had the appearance of a young man of black hair, black eyes and clear skin, wore a black robe and a white robe flowing to wrapping his body over the chest, also could appreciate a string with a circle.

Skyadrum had the appearance of a boy rebel with long black hair tied in a ponytail by dropping a piece on the right side of his forehead and had a scar from the left cheek up to the right (similar to the Rogue of the future) with red torn eyes. It wore brown pants and a black shirt with black boots. He wore a chain with a moon on it. Weisslogia possessed blonde hair down like the Acnologia, only a little more started and sky blue torn eyes, he also wore the same costume as Skyadrum, only that he had a white shirt. He wore a chain with a Sun.

Metalicana wearing short black hair slightly tousled had brown skin and red torn eyes, and also used a little wide and gray trousers with a shirt with a collar black with black boots. He wore a chain with a piece of iron. Raiory had blonde hair with dark yellow and oranges rays with a rebellious style to her waist. Her skin was clear and had Orange torn eyes. She wore a tiara in her head hippie style, a sleeveless mustard-colored knee high dress which was separated by a black belt at her waist, she wore jewels on the wrists and black leather boots. Her collar was a lightning.

Grandeeney had light blue hair and blue turn eyes. She wore a long white dress to her ankles, divided by a golden belt. She also used jewellery in both hands and wore Golden sandals. Her collar was a cloud. Finally, Igneel, he had short and a rather pointy-spiky red hair. He had tanned skin and black eyes like coal. He wore a black shirt without collar under a red jacket with flames on the bottom, he also wore dark blue trousers and black boots. His chain had a flame.

-These human bodies feel weird - said Metalicana looking down.

-It is the only way of entering Fiore - said Acnologia - if they come to me to see in the human world, call me Zeref. Everyone knows my legend

- And what will happen with us? - ask Weisslogia-all we here present have a legend, don't we need a nickname or something?

-In fact, it's not necessary, since humans do not suspect by this way of dressing - clarified Acnologia.

-Well, as everything is ready - said Igneel tired and about to leave.

-Wait, dear - Grandeeney called her husband while heading for where the boy was. She crouched and held it in her arms surrounding it with the red fabric-We need to name the child. According to this material, it seems to be from a family called Drag or something, but still lacks of a name.

-It's true-Igneel stood thoughtful - what day is today?

-June 21 - mentioned Raiory - today begins the summer.

-Summer - murmured Igneel - that is! From now on, his name will be Natsu Dragneel, the summer that never ends-he ended the sentence with a smile.

-¿Dragneel?-asked Grandine.

-Might as well have my name, right?-Out of curiosity, Igneel touched the child and the baby boy laughed.

-I think he liiiiiiiiiiikes you!-teased Raiory, rolling her tongue in a mocking tone which Igneel snarled at her.

-Well, I'd better send some dragons to patrol at night the city of Fiore to see if something happens, meanwhile you can already return to your works- and thus, all dragons were transformed into its original form and flew away. Acnologia, already transformed into a Dragon again, stared at the horizon, just where it was the city of Fiore.

-Fiore, will suffer the same fate as Caelum - and then it was flying in the opposite direction.

* * *

1 July X 767

The Kingdom of Fiore was full of joy and everyone celebrated, the reason? Very easy. Today, July 1 of the year 767 was born the daughter of the King and the Queen, known as: Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia. His name was decided on behalf of the most successful company of Fiore: Love and Lucky, which a few months ago dropped the letter 'K' forming Lucy.

The Kingdom held before the new Member of the Heartfilia family. Many knew that in the future she would be a great warrior and that it would protect this country with all her heart. The people celebrated until dawn until they all fell ultimately rendered.

That night, if you watched well, you could see huge shadows fly through the black, starry sky.

* * *

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Now, some things I need to clear:_**

**_-'Draco Animam'= Dragon Soul in Latin._**

**_-'Intus Draco'= Inner Dragon in Latin._**

**_-'Caelum'= If you look in Google images: Fairy Tail Earthland, you will see that there actually is a land not to far named Caelum, That's were it is from._**

**_If you see something related to another story, it's pure coincidence. Except for the Drag part, it Came to me while reading... Natsu's blood curse or something like that? I don't know._**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
